Seeing Draco Again
by Rooster
Summary: Ginny allows Hermione to stay with her until she is again financially stable. What will Hermione do when she finds out Ginny is married to Draco, her archenemy of the past?
1. Hermione the houseguest

A/N: This fic is written specially for my friend, NYC1313, and her inspiration and motivation for my long chapters!  
  
..."You may kiss the bride." Came the final words of the small town preacher, as the happy couple finalized their long awaited marriage.  
It was a beautiful day outside in London. Birds were chirping gleefully, and the sun shone down upon the small chapel. People were coming out of the gorgeous building as the bells chimed. The newlyweds climbed onto their "just married" broomstick, and glided away into the romantic sunset. Ginny smiled as she peacefully flew off with her new husband, Draco.  
  
5 years later...  
  
Setting: Ginny and Draco live in a mansion surrounded by a grove of trees, and guarded by a tall, brass fence. They have one child, Lydia, and are expecting triplets in two months.  
  
Ding! The doorbell chimed, and two-year-old Lydia ran to greet whoever stood on the other side of the door. "Hello dear," cooed the lady in the doorway. "Is your mommy there?" Lydia ran to get her mom, and soon Ginny walked out. "Hermione!" she greeted happily. "I haven't seen you since graduation!" she continued. "How have you been?" she asked in a very, peppy voice. After all, this lady was one of her brother's best friends, and had been like the sister she never had. She was ecstatic to see her again. "Actually, that's why I'm here." Hermione answered. "You see, I got laid off from my job, and I can't pay my house bills," she said, not making eye contact with Ginny. "I was wondering if maybe I could," she continued, only to get cut off by Ginny. "Of course, stay as long as you like!" she said, happy that her close friend thought of her first. "Thank you!" Hermione answered, relieved at Ginny's readiness to accept her. "I'll get my things."  
  
As Hermione unpacked, she thought about how grateful she was that her friend accepted her in such an unhesitant manner. "I'm home! A masculine voice sounded, interrupting her thoughts. She hadn't given much thought to the fact that Ginny indeed had a husband. Sure, she had noticed the little girl who had opened the door to her, but she hadn't given much thought to her. She had been so nervous that Ginny would act uncomfortable around her, since they hadn't seen or heard from each other in over ten years. She stayed in her room, not knowing if she should go introduce herself. She decided it best to finish unpacking, and introduce herself to him at dinner.  
There was a light knock on the door to Hermione's temporary residence. "Come in," she said gently. The door pushed open and Lydia walked in. "Hi honey," Hermione said, surprised to see her. "Come in.," she said. "Mommy says dinner time." Lydia said, still standing shyly by the door. "Okay, thanks." Hermione answered, following the small girl down to the kitchen.  
  
"Come sit right over here," Ginny directed Hermione to the table. My husband will be out in a little while. "No, I don't need a little while," came the voice she had heard earlier. A tall, blonde, sophisticated man stepped into the kitchen, and quickly kissed Ginny. She quickly recognized the blondeness and stature of the man, Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and she had plotted many evil pranks against him in their days of youth. "H-h- hello." She stammered, not knowing how to react. "Hello, Hermione." He said awkwardly, not knowing how to treat his archenemy from the past. "Welcome to our home." He continued. How had she not known this before? Why hadn't Ron told her? Well, she thought, he was probably STILL in shock. She remembered back to how much he loathed Malfoy. She winced as a flashback of Ron coughing up slugs haunted her. "I hope you find your accommodations suitable." Malfoy continued. She couldn't take it. His dark stare penetrated her. He had control over her. She was in his house, living on his money. He knew about her financial problems! "Thank you very much." She answered coldly. She had been so happy that Ginny had accepted her into her house. Now she regretted every last bit of it.  
  
A/N: How was it? Please R&R... Hope you like it NYC1313!  
Rooster 


	2. The Fight

A/N: I'm glad all my reviewers liked the first chapter! Enjoy this one!  
  
A satisfied Rooster  
  
"Let's eat!" Ginny announced, breaking the icy silence of the dining room. They ate with little conversation. "I have to go run a few errands," Ginny announced after dinner, "but I'll be back shortly. "Lydia, get ready for bed and listen to daddy and Hermione." She said to her two-year old. The door closed, leaving Draco, Hermione, and Lydia alone in the house. Lydia hobbled downstairs to play with her toys, leaving the other two in a very awkward position.  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?" Draco asked Hermione. "Well, currently, I'm unemployed." She replied. Draco chuckled. "The brainiac and head girl of Hogwarts, and you can't even manage to keep a job." He said, sneering. "I never thought I'd come home to find you, at my house, unable to pay off debts." He laughed loudly at his own statement. "I see you haven't changed one bit!" Hermione replied. "You're still the same, greasy-haired, pain in the ass Draco." She finished, satisfied at her insult. "At least I'm not a mudblood!" He shot back in defense. Wham! The punch knocked him to the ground, his head spinning. Hermione had given him a full-blown punch, no magic attached. He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt: bad. He finally got up, and hobbled to the freezer to get an ice pack. "Have it your way then." He said, and punched her back. "Oh, and don't mention this to Ginny," he replied, "I don't want to upset her. She has enough on her plate with the pregnancy and all." He said, before turning on his heel and exiting the room.  
  
Ginny sorrowfully regretted punching Draco, but wouldn't DREAM of apologizing. She was aghast at the blunt fact that he had guts enough to punch a girl. She knew in her heart that she shouldn't have started it, but if there was one thing she hated, it was the old mudblood insult. It wasn't the first time Malfoy had called her that, but each time it hit her with more force, until she couldn't take it any more. She was mad at herself for starting it, mad at Malfoy for being such a jerk, and mad at Ginny for marrying the loser. She decided to call Ron. She missed him a lot, and really needed a friend to talk to. Sure, Ginny was a friend, but she couldn't talk to her about how much she hated Malfoy.  
  
"Hello?" Ron answered in a much deeper voice than Hermione remembered. "Ron?" Hermione asked. "Is that you? She continued. "Uh, ya, who's this?" He asked. "It's me Ron, Hermione." She said. "Hermione?" he replied. "I haven't talked to you in ages." He continued. "Yes, It's so great to hear from you!" She said to him. "Listen, I'm at Ginny's house right now." she went on. "Oh." He replied stiffly. "When did she marry?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's tone. "A couple of years ago." He replied, without any change to his monotonous voice. "Well, you see, I am currently living with Ginny, until I am financially stable," she went on, "and Malfoy and I aren't exactly getting along." She finished. "Does Ginny know?" He asked. "No, she's not home," Hermione said, "and I don't want her to find out either." She continued. "She's been so nice to me, and I don't want her to be burdened with my hatred towards Malfoy," she continued, "but he did hit me." She finished, not knowing quite how Ron would react. "He what!" Ron blared into the phone. "The nerve of him, hitting a woman." He babbled on furiously. "I'll be right over." He said with a burst of anger, before the dial tone sounded in Hermione's ear. She immediately regretted telling Ron that Malfoy had punched her. Now Ginny would surely find out, and she would have to find a new temporary residence. Her thoughts were interrupted when the flames in the fireplace greened, and Ron appeared, covered in soot. They hugged, glad to be reunited after so many years.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch, and Hermione joined him. They were so happy to see other again, that they forgot about Malfoy temporarily. Then, as if on cue, the sound of a key in a keyhole made their gazes jerk upward. "Ginny," Ron said to his sister, "we need to talk." He finished. At that moment, Malfoy entered the room. "What's going on?" He asked, very curious of why Ginny's brother, his enemy, was there.  
  
A/N: Hope you like chapter two! Please R&R all!!  
Rooster 


End file.
